gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Isurugi
Rei Isurugi (石動 零, Isurugi Rei) is a human boy who appears in the 2018 anime. He is a mysterious high school student chasing after Kitarō. Appearance Rei is a well-built adolescent boy of average height, with fair skin, messy black hair that has strands of red hair and eyes with red irises. He wears a dark gray tank top under a primarily white jacket that has black shoulders, a navy blue center and hood with red draw cords and a pair of pockets with black hems that end in red triangles and a pair of black jeans. On the back of the jacket is a white and black Hidari-mitsudomoe symbol with a red kanji over it. He also wears a pair of white and red sneakers and a pair of small, blue piercings on his ears. Personality According to the official site for the 2018 anime: "A human high school student who suddenly appears before Kitarō. His abilities and purpose are completely unknown. He seems to have a strong hatred of yōkai, however...!?" History Sixth Anime Pre-Series When his village was engulfed in flames, Rei searches for those who are still alive. However, when he finds his sister Saya severely wounded, she tells him that they were attacked by one of the Four Generals of Jigoku before she died much to his horror. After Rei buried his sister and clansmen, he made an oath that he will avenge them and began his search for the Four Generals of Jigoku.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 51 Series Rei's first appearance is in episode #50. He appears mysteriously, with his third eye watching Kitarō. When Kitarō traps and hides, Rei enters, fainting when he hears Nue's roar and is taken away. Later he only discovered that Nue was a fake, a Mujina and a thrush under the guise. Afraid of being attacked by Kitarō, Mujina made Neko-Musume hostage, Rei came out and asked Mujina to release her. He explained that he was not affected by the roar for wearing a special type of earplugs, and used Kidōshū's power to attack Mujina. After hearing about the real Nue's location in Tokyo, Rei hooked out Mujina's soul and absorbed it. He also tells Kitarō that Nue will be defeated by him and neither will Kitarō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 50 In episode #57, using Hitotsumebō's powers, Rei sees the latest victims of the recent vampiric incidents. Later as Kitarō defeats La Seine, Rei uses Bake-Bi's power to control the flames engulfing the cabin to vanquish La Seine and takes the vampire's soul. When Kitarō questions him for killing La Seine, he explains to the yōkai that he will kill any yōkai from harming humans. As he leaves he warns Kitarō that his softness will cost something dear to him.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 57 Abilities Kidōshū Spells: Being a member of the Kidōshū, Rei is able to use his clan's form of combat, a unique combination of Onmyōdō and Shugendō for the purpose of sealing away yōkai. *'Yōkai Absorption': He is able to absorb a yōkai's soul and use their powers. He activates their power by summoning them and swiping his right arm, causing a golden kanji of the yōkai's name to appear as he gains traits of said yōkai and is able to deactivate it at will. He absorbs a yōkai's soul by placing his right hand in front of it and saying "On!", as it enters a golden kanji of the yōkai's name appears on his arm. He currently has access to the following: **'Kijin': His arms become that of the kijin, gaining the strength of one and is capable of crushing a person's skull with ease. **'Hitotsumebō': He gains a third eye resembling that of Hitotsumebō's on his forehead, giving him enhanced sight to see long distances and through walls.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 53 **'Mujina': Gained after absorbing his soul. **'Nue': Gained after absorbing his soul. **'Bake-Bi': He gains the ability to manipulate fire, even being able to cover himself with no harm. **'La Seine': Gained after absorbing his soul. *'Paper Talismans': Rei has access to several paper talismans, that he uses during combat, being able to create a barrier to block his opponent's attack. **'Raijodo': He is able to create a replica of the bow used by Minamoto no Yorimasa who originally defeated the Nue by using a paper talisman. By plucking the string, he is able to incapacitate Nue and, with the use of an arrow made from the feather of a mountain bird, is able to impale him. Noise-cancelling Earphones: Rei owns a pair of earphones, used to block out Mujina's roar in an attempt to find Nue. They are more effective than simple earplugs, being able to shut out nearly 100% of the surrounding noises. Trivia *He is the first human to be a recurring antagonist in the sixth anime. References Navigation vi:Isurugi Rei pt-br:Rei Isurugi Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Anime original characters Category:Antagonists